The Tale of Two Shunned Wolves
by lilmissmindy
Summary: Two twins apper in the hospital of Konoha lobby with their dogs Spark and Flame. One with electricity powers the other with fire. They were feared for their powers and senteced to death, which they narrowly escaped. Can they find a new life?
1. The Trick

Lestelle's POV The Tale of Two Shunned Wolves By Lilmissmindy

Character description

"Guys, I think we lost them." I told my wolf companion and sister as I leaned on the trunk of the tree of the branch I was on next to my sister. My thoughts were proved wrong when a kunai flew exactly where my head had been.  
>Spark growled at my pursuers, <strong>"Lestelle, you have to use your bloodline limit"<strong> she told me. To my enemies it was just "Arf, bark bark arf rawr" an easy communication. I knew that I could drain their chakra and absorb it with my cursed bloodline limit and we could continue on our way to Konoha, but I would just get more ANBU encounters on my way. Either way I'll drain their chakra. My brother's wolf Inu already knows what Spark said, as do my brother and sister. Soon after my thought process, my supposedly brother throws a kunai where I stand. I smash it with lightning, now a lightning kunai. It flies toward him and I can't help but smirk. I pull out my staff, glad it's full of weapons. I look at Chihiro and nod knowing Flame said the exact same thing Spark did. I manipulated the chakra in her brain and put this message _'I get half of their chakra you get the other.' _She nodded.

"Sorry brother." We both said at the same time as we drained everyone's chakra. I put half in my staff and absorbed the other. My sister grabs my hand and we look to see if the any place in Konoha has their fire going and lights on.

'The hospital I guess.' I heard Chihiro's voice in my mind. I nodded. We grabbed our wolves and transported to the hospital, I was separated from my twin. The rush of light and the sound of electricity pulsed through my ears. I came out the lights and landed on top of someone as I see my twin roll through the fire. I smirk and roll off the boy I was on.

I manipulate the chakra in her brain again 'Guess I've got to work on that landing, huh?' She burst out laughing and I join her, seemingly unaware of all the cuts we had. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked at the person obviously annoyed. My look of annoyance quickly changes as I realize it was the Hokage who cleared his throat. I chuckled nervously and I hear Chihiro's voice in my mind.

'Weakness induced sleep?' She asked.

'Weakness induced sleep'. I replied. I grabbed her hand and charged lightning through it. You see although we are twins we are each other's weakness. I know weird right? But back to the matter at hand. I felt fire running through my veins and quickly passed out, I heard Chihiro do the same.

**3 days later**

Sunlight in my eyes soon woke me up. Spark was at my side, her dark blue fur all around her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. I was worried about her,_ I bet my eyes are turning forest green right now. _I thought looking through her fur to see if all of the cuts she had been healed up. _ As stubborn as she is she probably refused to leave my side…_ I sighed. _Well, she learned it from the best. _ I looked at the steady beating heart monitor and got a mischievous grin on my face, knowing my eyes were turning electric blue, and shook her awake. Spark was annoyed, but as soon as she saw the color of my eyes she grinned (as much as a wolf can grin anyway) and knew exactly what I was thinking. She looked at the camera and frowned. I looked at her in a way that said 'Do you really think I was stupid enough to forget that?' I had changed the electric patterns so the video was on a loop. Spark looked down. I knew I still had the color of mischief in my eyes.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do…." I explained to her that I would convert the electric patterns in the monitor while I would see what the people are trying to do to keep me 'alive', while keeping my breathing to a minimal. When the medical team finally said that I was dead, Chihiro would open my eyes see the color in them, and hers would have changed from forest green to hazel. Spark laughed knowing she would have to play the part of the upset wolf pup.

"Alright, let's do this!" I whisper/shouted. I got comfortable and undid the video camera loop and kept my breathing steady. I adjusted my vision so I could see from the lights on the ceiling of the room, Spark looked up.

"**Okay**" she said. Or "Bark". I changed the waves of electricity through the monitor and made it flat line, I would _so_ start laughing if it didn't give me away. BEEEEEEEEEEEP! Chihiro jolted awake, her curly hair a mess from bed head. A medical team rushed into the room with shockers, (or whatever those things are called) a boy with a white dog on his head, and the Hokage. _Oops, didn't mean for the Hokage to get in this. Oh well. _Tears were streaming down Chihiro's face and her eyes were forest green. Spark was pacing on the area in the bed around me playing the part well. The medics tried to shock me, but I absorbed the electricity so they didn't work. They finally shut off the monitor, confirming I was dead. The boy tried to comfort Chihiro but to no avail. I finally thought it was enough and Spark started laughing. Flame and the white dog glared at her while everyone was looking at her in shock. I opened my eyes knowing they were still electric blue when I started giggling. I looked at Spark who was trying to hold in her laughs and I started all out laughing. It was like that for five minutes and Chihiro's eyes were steadily changing from green to hazel. I looked around and everyone's eyes were glued to my sisters hazel ones. I stopped laughing knowing my eyes were light green now. I could see steam coming out of her ears, literally. I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled nervously. I got ready for the lashing out that would come in a few seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"You baka!" She yelled. "You would think that you're _not _stupid enough to do that!" I cringed and looked down. I could faintly hear Flame growling at Spark. "You know, sometimes I really think I'm the older one. More responsible, more dependable, less_ immature-_"

"Hey, at least I have a sense of humor! You coop up inside all day and clean!" I yelled. "Or something of that sort…" I mumbled quieter. Apparently she heard that.

"How would you know? From what I remember we've been rotting in a prison cell for four years!" My eyes shot downcast.

"It's not my fault we've been neglected since we were three!" I heard crackling in my ears from lightning and was suremy sister heard some from fire. I grabbed my clothes and staff, and snatched Spark from her older sister's wrath, flashed in the bathroom, changed, and flashed to some ramen shop in the center of the village. _How come she always sets me at a lower level then her? _I wondered. _It's not like she's any better than I am. She really needs to get a social life. She knows I don't like that topic since I was more attached to our family. Why'd she bring it up?_ I felt tears running down my cheeks, wondering if my eyes were hazel or one of the greens. I was so deep into my thoughts, that a vaguely realized a hand waving in front of my face.


	2. Past and Secrets

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay guys I hinted that the girls were 7 in the last chapter. Forget that… If they were that would make this story **_**that**_** much harder to write. Pretend they're 11 they've been neglected since they were 7, still for the past 4 years. Oh! To people in Tonfa if it's in 'these' it's supposed to be italics.**

**Lestelle**

I was so deep into my thoughts, that I vaguely realized a hand waving in front of my face.-Instinctively, I reached to my staff and kunai pouch and looked to see who waved their hand in my face. This boy, his eyes were onyx and full of loneliness, kind of like me. He had short cut hair the same color as his eyes, and pale skin.

"Why do you have dog ears and a tail?" he asked curiously. I look down at Spark who was in dream land on my lap, and shook her away frustrated.

"Oi, Spark! I thought you said this genjutsu was fool proof!" I whispered angrily.

"'**It is. I can't see anything.'"** She growled. I looked up at the boy who had now red eyes with two commas and scratched my dog ears (which looked like scratching the top of my head. ) in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong girl." I said with fake politeness that made me want to gag.

"Don't try to fool me," He said in a cool tone. "Sharingan sees through all genjutsu." My eyes widened when he said 'Sharingan'

"'**Damn it Lestelle! You gave yourself away!'"** She yipped. I scratched the back of my head knowing my eyes were forest green.

"You should not be saying such _bad_ words young lady!" I said sarcastically as I looked at her, fake irritation evident in my now hazel-green eyes. The boy looked between me and Spark and called out a random boy on the street. I looked at the many people on the street.

"Oi! Kiba!" He called. I was still gazing off. I looked at the boy he called over and started laughing.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Oh… So that's his name. _Sasuke_

"H-Hey you're that boy I landed on the other day!" I giggled again. He glared at me. "Oi Kiba, why the mean face?"

"That prank you played on your sister was mean _Lestelle_." I seethed. How did he know my name? I looked at him my eyes hazel and he stepped back. "Come on! Not another angry Ufuru!" I felt my eyes change a darker hazel, while Sasuke was watching with amusement evident in his eyes. I pursed my lips and blew a raspberry. I sensed my eyes slowly turn back to ocean blue.' _I hate when my eyes give away my mood, it's an annoying family trait.'_ Sasuke turned and started to whisper to Kiba. I tuned on my toketsugan in on eye while still watching them.

(View in toketsugan) (5 mins. in the future)

I saw Kiba telling Akamaru to talk to Spark about my ears and Spark giving him the answers not knowing that Kiba could understand her.

(End Toketsugan view)

'_So he thinks he can trick me.'_ I thought. "Spark… this boy here can understand dogs and wolves." 'Don't talk about anything confidential.' I spoke in her mind. She nodded. The boys looked at me stunned that I knew what their plan was. "Well…. I got to go soo, Ja ne!" I teleported to the lights in the room in the hospital and sat on the bed looking at the ceiling. I pulled out a bingo book from my pouch. '_Hey when'd that get there?' _ I thought '_Eh I probably stole it from someone. _I think someone might've heard my crash landing because the hokage appeared in the room with my sister trailing behind him.

**A/N: I was so going to end it right here… **_**But **_**I'm a nice person.**

I sat on edge wondering if he was going to send us out of the village we worked so hard to come to. "Konnichiwa Ms. Ufuru" His gentle, calm tone made it hard to believe that he would turn down a child in need.

"K-Konnichiwa Hokage-sama" I stuttered.

"Since you are the oldest of you two" Chihiro humph'ed and looked the other way. "I will be talking to you about the reason that you're here." I got a triumphant look on my face as I looked at my sister who was still looking in the other direction. "Why are you here?" Straight and to the point, I sighed.

"Well, Chihiro and I were born into the Ufuru clan in Demon country (A/N: look at for map) we specialize in talking to animals but have wolf companions." I paused. " W-When we were little our parents discovered that we had an unknown power, or bloodline limit as we like to call it. They wanted to train us, us two infants, to be the ultimate weapon." Chihiro continued.

"As daughters of the Akumakage we were expected to behave. Lestelle always blindly loved our parents while I always looked underneath the underneath." I suddenly found my feet very interesting. "I realized the reason behind our training by the time I was 5, so I tried not to get to close. So when we were put in prison I was not surprised." I kept going.

"I on the other hand was freaking out. I loved them a bunch my brother was so nice and, well, brotherly. I didn't understand why Chihiro was so calm about it. She told me what she had told me a million times. That we were trained to be weapons. It all clicked. I finally knew why we were locked up although I didn't want to admit it." I shuddered. "And then that day…"

"We were sentenced to be executed. Our power was too much for them and they wanted to get rid of us. We ran for months, teleporting into houses when they were at least in a 15 mile radius. Any farther and we wouldn't feel it." I cut in.

"And so we came here, and that is our story. Good night, no happy ending, the end."


	3. Acception

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared

**Lestelle**

"And so we came here, and that is our story. Good night, no happy ending, the end." –

"Who said there was no happy ending?" The hokage asked. "You could stay in Konoha. Of course you'll be under surveillance for about a week to make sure you're not trying anything…" My face lit up.

"Really! You'd do that for us!" Chihiro beat me too it. He chuckled.

"Of course! But I have to contact the Akamukage and Shrine Maiden first to transfer you over." We both paled.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him. He chuckled again. "Would you stop doing that! I mean it's all happy and merry but you're confusing me here! Is that a yes or a no?" Again he chuckled. I sweat dropped and made a -_- face.

"Of course I'm kidding." He said ruffling my already messed up hair. "I already know someone who you would get along with greatly." **(A/N: We all know who he's talking about.) **I felt a presence behind me and reached into my kunai pouch to get a rubber band. I looked behind me and shot it, someone caught it. I smirked.

"That was my intention the whole time." I told the person as I tapped my temple. I located the rubber band and sent a shock through it, stunning the person. I looked out the window to see a man with silver hair, a mask, and headband over his left eye, reading an orange book. Steam was rising off of him from the shock. I laughed. "Now come here with me." I told him as I controlled the chakra in his legs to make him walk. "And sit." I sat him in a chair. "I'll take my rubber band back." I plucked it out of his hand and patted his head. "Good boy." I laughed. The Hokage was just sitting there watching while shaking his capped head.

"Lestelle I'm going to need you and your sister to make clones, so you can pass the genin test." I quickly put my hands in a beginner seal and made a shadow clone, my sister did the same. "Here choose the color headband you want."

"Let's get black." I immediately chose it. "We need new clothes Chihro." I looked at my clothes torn and bloody, and sighed.

"Yeah." She looked down at hers. "So where are we going to live Hokage-sama?" We both looked at him. He pulled out two keys and handed one to each of us.

"You'll live together in an apartment. There's a boy next door, his name is Naruto. His situation is similar to yours." He handed us some money. "That's for any needs."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" We bowed and walked out. "Okay we need to get clothes so let's go." I ran down the street and stopped with Chihiro crashing into me. "Why are we walking?" I asked her. I grabbed her hand and transported the both of us through the lights of the clothes store.

"Okay let's get the same thing so we can confuse the enemy. It has to be black for missions at night. It has to be cool and comfy." Chihiro said. I nodded. "Ready? Go!"

We zoomed through the racks to the black. _Wrapping? Nah. Full shirt? Uhhhh, no. Fishnet? Yes! Long shorts? Nope. Mid-drift T? Yeah!_

"Lestelle!" I turned my head to see my sister holding two pairs of black sandals and mid-thigh shorts. I held up the full-body fishnet and top.

"Wait!" She raised an eyebrow. "I need gloves.- For my rubber bands!" I added when she rolled her eyes. "I can't risk my thumb getting sore and not being able to throw kunai!" I dragged her to the glove rack and chose the black ones. "Okay! Now we're done!" We walked to the front.

"That would be 8072 yen please." We handed her the money. I looked left and right.

"Where is that house of ours?" I wondered out loud.

"I think it's that big building over there." She pointed to a large U shaped building. I sweat dropped.

"I was just testing your observation skills Chihiro." I lied horribly.

"A-ha, sure you were." I laughed. "Come on! Lets go!"

"You know, I have a strange feeling we forgot someone."


	4. Team Placement

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited/amused/mischievous | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared |Brown: Other |Black: Pain

*.*'-sweat drop #*.*-angry vein O.O-Are you crazy O.o-weirdo -_-=Oh boy -.-= sigh

**A/N: I'm only saying this once because it's too troublesome to write every day. (Shika quote!) {Random fan girl moment} *.*' {sweat drop} okay I'm done now. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I added two colors! Oh and Lestelle is one side of me, Chihiro is the other. But my personality in mostly Lestelle's.**

**Lestelle**

"You know, I have a strange feeling we forgot someone."-

**In the far distance**

**"You know Flame; I think they forgot about us." **Spark whined.

** "Let's sniff em' out" **the older pup told her.

**Lestelle**

"Whatever it is, it probably isn't very important." I said as I walked into the new apartment. "I call first shower!" Chihiro sighed as I ran into the bathroom. I locked it. _Wait! Aw man! I have no underwear or soap!_ *.*'Still dressed I transported to a girl's store, grabbed some underwear, bras, soap, shampoo, and conditioner _I should leave some money _I put some money on the counter and poofed out. I appeared in the bathroom holding my stuff that I just bought, knowing that the door was still locked. As I took a shower I sang, of course. It's this odd hobby of mine I just love to sing, I think I'm good but people are all like 'OMG Lestelle you have a great voice! Blah!'

*^/Time skip^*

I turned off the shower and ran a brush trough my hair after I got dressed in my new clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror my curly, dirty blonde tresses hanging to under my shoulder blades, tan skin, ocean blue eyes that change color according to my mood. I sighed. _Why do I have to be so plain? _I thought to myself. _Eh whatever._ I tied my headband around my neck.As I waited for Chihiro to come out, I thought about what we forgot. _Oh… _*.*' _oops_ Chihiro walked out of the shower dressed.

"I know what we forgot!" We both yelled. "What?" "The pups!" "Can you stop that?" We both crossed our arms and looked away.

"Should we sniff them out?" I asked. "We should do it before the graduation ceremony."

"Alright" She replied.

*^/Time skip^*

"I caught their scent!" I wrinkled my sensitive nose in disgust. "I smell mutt too." **(For** **Inuyasha**** viewers: a Koga-Inu relationship already!)**

"Come on Lestelle, be nice, he's not that bad." Chihiro begged.

"Chihiro, don't tell me you have a crush on a mutt do you?" I growled out I felt my eyes turn hazel. She blushed and looked away.

"Fine, I won't." She answered smartly.

"Whatever… Let's get the pups and leave." I ran at super speed, Chihiro closely behind. I stopped suddenly and grabbed Spark, Chihiro grabbed Flame. "Let's go."

"I'm going to stay here one-san." _Big sister…She only calls me that when she really wants something._

"Fine, I'll see you there then." I ran to the academy and walked in. "Oi, Sasuke!" I started laughing at the glares I got from other girls in the classroom as I sat next to him. My eyes turned brown. He glanced at me.

"Hn."

"Hn." I mimicked. "You know you're an epic failure, right?" He glared at me from the corner of his eye. I laughed again. "Look everyone… This is Sasuke!" I intertwined my hands and rested my head on them with my wrists bent. I glared at everyone who was looking at me. "To make it more complete!" I crossed my fingers in the beginner's seal and transformed into him again in the same position. A boy with blonde, shaggy hair and blue eyes ran up to me.

"That's spot on! Believe it!" He laughed. I joined in and let go of my jutsu. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" I smirked, amused and held out my hand. My eyes were now electric blue.

"Lestelle-Lestelle Ufuru, ex: prodigy of the Ufuru clan in Demon country." His mouth widened.

"Wow! You came from so far! And! And! Your eyes changed color!" I winced slightly. _Curse my sensitive wolf ears._ I wrapped my tail next to me on the chair.

"Yes, they do change color. It depends on my mood."

**"He seems kinda loud…" **I laughed.** "Hey, do you think this is the Naruto Hokage-sama was talking** **about?" **My face immediately got serious and I was sure I felt my eyes change to brown again.

"Maybe…" I mumbled.

"Hey! What'd she say?" Suddenly a pink haired girl and a blonde who I didn't notice come in the first place started arguing on who would take the seat I was sitting in. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled. It soon became an all out war between like 50 girls. Ok I'm exaggerating but there were a lot of girls. Somehow Naruto appeared on the desk glaring at Sasuke. Someone pushed Naruto and he was falling forward. Luckily I held onto his chakra. They both sighed thankfully as I got an evil smirk on my face. I'm positive my eyes were electric blue now.

"Lestelle please don't." They both begged. I let go of Naruto and he continued falling forward. They kissed. I burst out laughing. Chihiro walked into the room with Kiba and started laughing too. My twin walked over next to me.

"Hey you, chick!" The blonde girl called. I looked over. "How about you get out of that chair?" She asked as she put her foot on it, stepping on my tail. My eyes turned black as my genjutsu undid itself and then turned dark hazel.

"Itai! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled. "WHY DO YOU GIRLY-GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO TROUBLESOME?" I felt my face. "EVEN MY WHISKERS ARE BACK!" I grabbed her chakra and through her into the wall. My sister slapped me.

"Lestelle, get a hold of yourself!" I slapped her back as my eyes turned ocean blue.

"Fine, but you have to take you're gen off too."

"Hai, kai." Chihiro whispered. Whiskers, ears, and a tail identical to mine appeared on her. I wagged my tail and lifted it up and hugged it.

"-.- It feels good to have my tail back." *.*' "You know, you can stop staring at us." Naruto ran towards Chihiro.

"Lestelle that's so cool!" He tug on her tail.

"Please don't touch my tail." She pleaded quietly.

"Naruto that's my twin Chihiro, she's very shy, so…"

"Hey… How old are you?"He asked us.

**"Well that was random." **The pups said. Kiba, Chihiro, and I laughed.

"Shut up mutt… No one told you to laugh." I growled. Someone cleared their throat at the front of the class. "You couldn't have been later." I grumbled. He started a long speech and I turned my toketsugan on to skip it. "Aw man! I get stuck with a girly-girl, an emo child, and a loud kid who hurts my ears!" He didn't even finish his speech. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" My sister nodded. "Oh, well, I'm gonna take a nap."

*^/Time skip^*

I woke up to my sister telling me that she had to leave with Kurenai-sensei. I yawned.

"Bye sis, see you at home." She ran out. I turned on my toketsugan in one eye and got and image of my soon to be sensei.

"Hey! Why does one of your eyes look like ice?" Naruto loudly asked. I rubbed my ear and swatted him with my tail.

"Don't be so loud! I have really sensitive ears you know." He opened his mouth. "Bloodline Limit." He opened it again. "Demonic features." Once again he opened his mouth. "I'm from Demon Country you idiot!" -.- "My family bloodline allows me to see the past, future, freeze time and more. My cursed bloodline allows me to control lightning, lights, chakra, and metal. Chihiro has the same cursed bloodline, but with fire, she can also control chakra, but we don't know what else- Before you do that…" I slipped a flexible metal wire in the eraser he was going to use and put it above the door with my tail. "This will be that prank tenfold." I told Naruto as I felt my non-used eye turn electric blue. "That's what he gets for being so late, ne?"

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto agreed.

**"Lestelle you're going to be in so much trouble."** Spark warned.

"Nah, he's that guy I took control over in Hokage-sama's office. He won't be able to dodge it." I kept a firm grip on the electricity that I put on the eraser as I hid my ears, whiskers, and tail. Just after I finished my genjutsu, the door opened.


	5. Start of test

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited/amused/mischievous | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared |Brown: Other |Black: Pain

"**A/N | Spark"**

"Talking to animals"

"_Mind talk"_

**A/N: This is going to be mostly manga from now on. The test scene is going to be a lot different. Sorry!**

**Lestelle**

-Just after I finished my genjutsu, the door opened. The eraser landed square on my sensei head. As he tried to take it off I held it on the top of his head and when he let go I made it whack him a few times and pulled the metal out while holding it above his head, daring him to grab it.

"Sensei, what is that?" I pointed at the metal piece hanging above his head.

"Ms. Ufuru I do believe you've done this to me once already, I won't fall for it again." My sensei told me in a laid back tone.

"Kakashi-sensei… That's not a rubber band-" I told him as he reached for it. He grabbed it. I shocked him. "-but that doesn't mean I can't stun you with it." He glared at me with one eye.

"My first impression of you guys-I hate you all." A gloomy tension filled my teammates as I calmly sat there. They stared at me expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?" I snapped.

"You're not distressed?" Sakura asked in her nauseating voice. **(Sorry to all you Sakura fans out there… She'll probably be better later in the story. Maybe)**

"Yeah, why aren't you die-rest?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's distressed Naruto, and spending four years in a prison cell with plenty of killing intent directed at you can do a lot to toughen you up." I told them as we walked onto a roof

"Okay. Why don't we introduce ourselves? Say who you are, what you like, hate, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that." Our sensei told us.

"You should go first to show us how it's done sensei." Naruto asked. I face palmed.

"**What kind of idiot doesn't know how to introduce them self?" **Spark asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I whispered to her.

"Oh me? I am Hatake, Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." He began."As for my dream...I have a few hobbies."

"All he told us was his name." Sakura whispered to us. Naruto nodded.

("_No shit Sherlock."_ I bended in her mind, she looked at me with wide eyes.)

"Okay, I'm next! Eww, why do I sound so happy? Continuing, My name is Ufuru, Lestelle. I like making up new jutsu, and talking mindlessly, I like math too, hmm…" Someone cleared their throat. "Oh right! I hate girly-girls," I started as I spared Sakura a glance. "Prison, and a bunch of other things you don't need to know. As for hobbies, I like reading and singing, oh and writing too. I don't have a dream."

"Okay, you next" Kakashi-sensei spoke as he pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Irchiraku that Iruka-sensei buys for me more. I hate the three mintues that I have to wait after I put it in hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen! And for my dream I want to become the greatest Hokage ever! I'm going to let all the villagers recognize my existence!" I face palmed yet again. _Almost_ _all he thinks about is ramen? _

"You."

"Oh. I am Haruno Sakura. I like...well, the person I like is..." She look over to Sasuke and blushed. I sighed. "And my hobby is…well, my dream is..." She made the most girly sound ever.

"And your dislikes?"

"Naruto!" She said coldly. Naruto got depressed.

"Translation:" I put on my annoying voice. "I'm Haruno Sakura, I _love_ emo-child, my hobby is stalking emo-child, and my dream is marring emo-child and having his babies." A vein twitched in both Sakura and Sasuke's heads. "What? That's how you talk!" I said in the most innocent voice ever.

Kakashi sighed. "And last guy."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." His voice was creepy."There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream, the revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man." He was serious.

"Creeper!" I whispered in an eerie voice.

"**Hey!"** I looked down at Spark. **"I need to be introduced too!"**

"Spark says she wants to be introduced to." I told them. They all nodded. "From now on I'm talking as her."

"**Hi, my name is Spark, just Spark, I like chasing butterflies and squirrels, my hobby is um… well running, playing pranks, and I hate mutts, so very much, and I don't have a dream either."**

"She says: Hi, my name is Spark, just Spark, I like chasing butterflies and squirrels, my hobby is running, playing pranks, and I hate mutts, so very much, and I don't have a dream either. I forgot to add that Spark! I like playing pranks and hate mutts too!" I continued. "Time to unveil my secret that Ino unveiled on purpose-" Kakashi looked at me with an odd look. "Kai!" My tail and ears appeared and Naruto pouted.

"Come on Lestelle; show your whiskers so I don't feel like an oddball." I 'humphed' and looked away.

"No." I said firmly.

"Please." He gave me a puppy-dog look.

"You want to look like a mutt don't you?"

"Uh, um no, I wanted to look like a wolf!" Simultaneously Spark and I scoffed and looked at him sternly.

"Wolves show no weakness, or cuteness. We can be cute, if we like you. But we aren't dogs, we don't live on attention or cuteness to get our way, we depend on dominance. If you could pull off the look of a wolf and not a dog, maybe just maybe…" I trailed off and put in his head. "_I would show the world._" He looked at me with wide eyes. "What? What'd I do?"

"**You bended in his head"** Spark told me.

"Oh I did?" I asked. "Did I bend in your head Naruto-kun?" He nodded.

"You did it to me too!" Sakura added in her repulsive tone.

"Shut up, no one told you to talk!" I shot back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"_This._" I said in his head. He looked at me with wide eyes. "I know, it's impossible, blah, blah, blah."

"Okay! So far for the introductions, tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi."

"Yeah! What kind of duties? Duties! Duties!" I put my hand over Naruto's mouth.

"If you shut up for a moment, maybe he would tell you." I growled out, aggravation clear in my now very light hazel eyes as I removed my hand.

"First we are going to do something with just the five of us."

"What is it? What is it?" I felt my eyes steadily turning darker versions of hazel.

"**Lestelle, you look like you're about to blow." **Spark told me.

"I am." I snarled.

"Survival training" At those two words I burst out laughing.

"Naruto, you got all worked up for 'survival training'!" I giggled more.

"Huh? Survival training?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Why is our first duty a training? We've had enough training at the academy." Sakura asked.

"This isn't normal training… I'm your opponent." Sensei said.

"Sweet! That's awesome, when do we start?" I shouted out. Kaka-sensei started chuckling darkly.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked.

"If I told you, you would freak out." He told us. I answered for her, as my toketsugan was on in one eye.

"He's going to say that, of the 29 graduates, only 11 will be chosen to become genin. The rest of us will be sent to the academy. The training is a very hard exam with a failure rate of over 66 percent." Again they all got a depressed look as I was standing there calmly.

"I told you that you would freak out." He started chuckling darkly again.

"Of course, I already know the result…" I lied. I looked at Kakashi and he gave me a stern glare, not knowing that I lied. "Ha ha ha, no I don't, I just wanted you to get your hopes up, I don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow. Just remember, whatever it is we have to work together, that's the only way Chihiro, the pups, and I got out." I turned off my toketsugan.

"Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh… And skip breakfast, you might throw up." Kakashi-sensei told us.

"I'm eating breakfast!" I shouted.

O.O "Why would you do that? Sensei just told us-"Sakura started.

"Uh… I'm the physic, mind reader chick, duh." I told her pointing at my eyes.

"You don't even have your kekkei genkai on." She told me smartly with a smirk on her face. _Oh, how I want to wipe that smirk off her face._

"I know I just want to be defiant." I replied.

"The details are on this paper. And don't be late tomorrow." Kaka-sensei handed each of us a piece of paper, he poofed away.

"So, you guys okay? I hope you train hard, I don't want to have to hold up the weight of the whole team 7." I told them. Sakura sneered at me.

"You hold the team up? I bet you couldn't beat up my Sasuke." A vein throbbed on my head and my eyes turned hazel, I was sure of it.

"You doubt my sister's and my ability to knock out three to five grown men at a time because of lack of chakra flow to their heads, ne? I could lift up your _precious Sasuke _with my hand." I lifted him up with my hand by his chakra to prove my point. "Don't try resisting unless you can completely mask your chakra, or you know my weakness." I spoke as I dropped him. "My point exactly." I poofed into the bathroom of my house and took a shower.

*^/Time Skip: Next Day\^*

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be- I slammed the off button on my alarm clock and glared at it. _6:30, I need to be there at 7. _I turned on my toketsugan. _Seems like sensei's going to be three hours late…_ _I guess I'll sleep for two and a half._

*^/Time Skip: Training Grounds\^*

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at my Sensei, wolf pup, and I.

"Suck it up and shut up!" Kakashi-sensei pulled out a clock and set it on a stump.

"It's set for noon. Your task is to take these three bells from me before time is up. Whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't eat lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, I'll eat right in front of you." My teammates stomachs growled as I laughed. _That's why he told us not to eat!_ "You only have to get one bell, and there are only three, so one of you will not have lunch. And the one of you who doesn't have a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want, you can use shuriken and kunai. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura told him.

"Yeah, we'll definitely kill you; you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser!" Naruto added.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark loudest. Ignore mister dead last and start when I say." Naruto pulled out a kunai and ran at Kaka-sensei. Faster than I could see, Kakashi-sensei had Naruto's hand pointed at the back of his head. "Calm down. I haven't said start yet." _That was pretty fast, I don't even know if my father could match that speed! _"So you've come at me with the intent to kill. It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay let's get going, begin!"


	6. End of Test

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited/amused/mischievous | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared |Brown: Other |Black: Pain

"**A/N | Spark"**

"Talking to animals"

"**Animals"**

"_Mind talk/ Thinking"_

**A/N: This is going to be mostly manga from now on. The test scene is going to be a lot different. Sorry!**

**Lestelle**

-"So you've come at me with the intent to kill. It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay let's get going, begin!" I ran to a secluded area with Spark on my tail. **(No Pun intended.)**

"**Okay, so load your staff with senbon and put about fifty rubber bands in the pouch on the bottom. They all have metal wires right? Make sure your metal plates are on the bottom of your shoes so you can walk up trees and stuff. Put my armor on-"**I cut her off.

"You already have your armor and saddle on, my staff is loaded, all my rubber bands have metal wires in them, and I have the metal plates at the bottom of my shoes. So stop being so bossy!" She cringed and looked down sad, as the pup she is. "Aw, I'm sorry Spark I didn't mean to be so mean." I took of my genjutsu for my ears and tail and turned on my toketsugan. I called a bird. "Excuse me miss. Have you seen a grown man here, not a clone, gray-ish hair, reading an orange book?"

"**Yes, he was reading an orange book, sitting on a log."** I smiled.

"Can you lead me to a branch near him please?"I asked politely. She nodded. "Spark, grow." She grew five times her size. **(Shippuden Akamaru.)** I sat on the saddle and put my staff on the hook on her side. The bird led us while whistling the tune to Miss Mary Mac. When we arrived I thanked her and walked up the tree and sat on the branch. "_Shrink, Spark."_ She shrunk to her regular size and I put her in the hood of my mid-drift shirt facing backwards so I could see through her eyes and mine. I jumped down and made an electric barrier around us. "Hey." I said casually. He raised an eyebrow.

"Lesson #3, ninjutsu, your teammate Sasuke got caught in that one."

"_He would fall for something like that_." I thought. "I'm not like them."

"Sasuke just told me clone the same thing, so…" Spark jumped out of my hood and grew herself and I sat on her saddle. Kakashi had a look of surprise in his eye. I looked around and pinpointed where each of my teammates were. Sakura, under a bush, Sasuke in a tree, Naruto... _Naruto?_

"Where _is_ Naruto?" I asked my sensei.

"Tied to a stump, he tried to steal some food." I laughed.

"Sucker! Now, back to business." I ran electricity through my hand and made a ball, sparky thing with so little electricity in my arm, you couldn't see it. But it could still shock you.

"_That's like my Chidori! But, where's her chakra?" _Spark raced towards him and I stuck my hand out. He grabbed it and immediately pulled back and dodged.

"Spark, ready?" My sensei and I were at different sides of the barrier. "_Toketsu!" _The time froze and only Spark and I could move, we couldn't touch anything though, or time would unfreeze itself, I needed to be a higher level to achieve that. Knowing this, 30 volts of electricity were surrounding me, dangerous, but not enough to cause serious harm. I walked up to him by myself and grabbed onto a bell. Time unfroze; he was still looking at the spot where I was standing before. I tugged on the bell, ran to Spark, jumped on her back and lead her to the stumps. Once I was there I released the barrier heightened the volts of electricity on my body, and took a nap on the stump Naruto was tied to.

*^/Time Skip\^*

RRIINNGG! I woke up and looked down at Naruto who looked upset.

"You guys look hungry, oh and… Something about the training… There's no need for you guys to go back to the academy." I looked at him suspiciously as shouts of accomplishment were heard in the air.

"_By the looks of it Sasuke and I were the only two to put up a fight, Naruto was okay too…"_

"Yup, all four of you… Should quit as shinobi!" I laughed an evil laugh that had never come out of my mouth.

"Should I kill you now?" I spoke. "_It wasn't me, I didn't say that… What the hell is wrong with me? Who the hell is controlling me?"_ He looked at me my eyes were wide. Spark looked at me too.

"**Lestelle, your whiskers are out, and your eyes are yellow like a normal wolf." **I covered my eyes.

"_What the hell!" _"That didn't happen, that wasn't me! Stop looking at me like that!" Thankfully he continued like it didn't happen, but I know theHokage would know about this. I put on an emotionless face and tried not to cry. _"I'm going to lose my home! I threatened my sensei! I'm going to get killed!"_

"All of you are just punks who don't deserve to be called ninjas." Sasuke stood up and rushed to Kakashi a hand in a fist. All I saw was dust and then Kakashi-sensei sitting on Sasuke. "That's why you're a punk."

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. I decided not to say anything because of the earlier incident.

"Damn it, what's the answer already?"

"Teamwork." I hung my head

"_Why didn't I think of that? Wasn't I the one that said we should work together? Stupid!"_

"The three of you," He said pointing to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Working together may have got the remaining two bells."

"What do you mean by teamwork? There were only three bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail! What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other!"

"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight against yourselves."

"?"

"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interest… And successfully work together under these designs circumstances. Yet you guys, Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was right next to you. You were thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself! Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in the way and tried to so everything yourself. Lestelle! You and Spark used minor teamwork, but that's because she's yours, weren't you the one who told us to use teamwork? Where did that come in? The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. Teamwork is more important. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and can even get you killed. For example…" He reached into his kunai pouch and took out a kunai and pointing it at Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Lestelle or Sasuke dies." I looked up, then down again, showing no emotion but sadness and cocked my head so my neck was facing her.

"Do it. I don't have any regrets." She got out a kunai and started walking to me slowly.

"See? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die." I put my neck in its regular position and continued looking at the ground. "You will be risking your lives in these duties. Look at the names carved on this stone. These are ninja who are recognized as heroes of the village."

"I've decided to get my name carved on this stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!"

"They aren't normal heroes, but…"

"Then what kind of heroes are they!"

"They all died while on duty." That was it…I started to cry.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here." I started to cry harder. "Lestelle, why are you crying?"

"My, mom… Sh-she was KIA; s-she was s-so n-n-nice to us. She's th-the only r-reason Chihiro a-and I weren't locked up our wh-whole lives. A-as s-soon as sh-she died The A-Akamukage imprisoned us." Sakura rubbed my back.

"Don't cry, she wanted you to be happy didn't she?" I looked up at her. I rubbed my eyes and smiled.

"I will never see you the same way Sakura. Thank you." My eyes turned their natural brown color as an 'other' mood.

"I'll give you guys one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even harder to get the bells. Lestelle." I tossed the bell to him. "Those who still wish to eat can eat lunch. Don't give any to Naruto. It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him food, they'll fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?" He poofed away.

"I don't need any food! I'm fine!" His stomach rumbled. I picked up the lunch that was in front of me and held it up to Naruto.

"Take it. After the previous topic I'm not hungry."

"I can't eat it." He wiggled his fingers. I took out a kunai.

"You'll do fine by yourself. Stay still." I cut the rope and gave him the box and lay on my side.

"Thanks Lestelle-chan."

"No problem." I heard him take a bite and then. BOOM!

"YOU… pass." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"?"

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all a bunch of morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those that break the ninja code are called trash. But you know what? Those who don't care for their comrades are lower than trash. This ends training. All of you pass! Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin its duties!"


	7. April Fools

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited/amused/mischievous | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared |Brown: Other |Black: Pain

"**A/N | Spark"**

"Talking to animals"

"**Animals"**

'_Mind talk/ Thinking'_

**A/N: This is a very important filler. You have to read it to get the rest of the story.**

**Lestelle**

**April 1****st**

'_Okay its April first! I don't know a thing about Sasuke's family, but I don't think he has a sister. I need some people to help me with this._' I walked out the house and to the center of the town. "Hey Naruto-kun!" The boy turned his head to show a mouth full of ramen. "Eww! Swallow that!" He swallowed the ramen as I sat on the stool next to him. "I have a prank for Sasuke." He leaned closer to me. "Okay, here's what's going to happen…."

"That's brilliant! Believe it!" I nodded.

"Lets go. We still need to find another boy, he needs to be quiet."

"Shino?" I shook my head.

'_That boy is too quiet'_

"Kiba?" I shot him a glare. "Shikamaru?" I nodded.

"He'd work." We walked through the park and saw him sleeping on a bench. I respect him for that, not many people know how sacred sleep is to me… but I had to wake him up. "Shikamaru-san. Please wake up." He opened an eye.

"What?"

"We have a prank for Sasuke." He opened his other eye. "Here's what we're going to do…."

"Whatever, just hurry up, I want to have time to sleep after this."

"Hai, Shikamaru-san." I said.

"And drop the formal act… I already know who you are."

"Got it Shikamaru-kun!" I transformed. When the smoke disappeared I looked like a girl version of Sasuke with my long hair in pigtails, a black Uchiha shirt that had a hair tie that held the side so It was scrunched up and showed my stomach. I had black leggings and ninja shoes, and my black stone bandana.

Naruto transformed into a boy with spiky red hair with blue pants and a white shirt, with his stone headband around his left arm.

Shikamaru transformed into a boy with shoulder length dark blue almost black hair, black shorts with a black shirt and his stone headband around his right arm.

"Someone has to be crushing on me, just to make him a bit overprotective… If he buys it…"

"I'll do it." Shikamaru said. I nodded.

"You're Isamu, Naruto, you're Haruto. Haruto, you'll be like a big brother to me, okay?" Naruto nodded. I grabbed their hands and transported out of the village and into someone's house. We walked to the village. When we walked in we saw Sakura and Ino arguing over Sasuke. "You guys know Sasuke?" They nodded. "Could you tell me where he might be?"

"Why do you need to know?" Sakura growled out.

"I'm his sister." I told her innocently.

"He might be at the training grounds." Ino told me.

"Arigato!" I ran to the training grounds. "Sasuke?" He looked up at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. The boys stayed about three feet away.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't remember me. I'm your little sister!" He raised his eyebrow.

"Sure."

"They gave me away because I couldn't get sharingan." Isamu stepped up and wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head on mine.

"It's their loss babe." He said. I blushed.

'_When is Shikamaru not lazy? He must__** really**__ not like Sasuke.'_ I thought.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked.

"Nii-san, this is my boyfriend Isamu."

"Get your hands off my sister!" Sasuke and Haruto yelled and charged at Isamu. He pushed Haruto to the side and grabbed Sasuke's fist.

"What's your problem? You don't even know her, so why are you so overprotective?" Isamu asked.

"Let's go…." Sasuke started.

"Sachiko" I answered. "My name is Sachiko."

"Sachiko, let's go, you two can't come." He said pointing at Isamu and Haruto. Isamu pushed me behind him.

"She's not going anywhere without me." I stepped next to him.

"Its okay." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then blushed because I forgot it was Shikamaru. "Sorry." I whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"Its fine." I blushed even redder. I followed Sasuke as we walked into the compound. It was completely empty.

"What? No: Hi Mom! I'm home?" He didn't respond, and lead me to a house in the center of the complex. He sat on the couch and motioned for me to follow. I did. As soon as I did, Sasuke hugged me. I stiffened as he started to cry. _'The unemotional Uchiha, Crying? Has Hell frozen over?'_ I thought.

"Our clan was murdered by our older brother Itachi." I gasped. _'Didn't he say something about that the day we got in our squad?'_ I mentally face-palmed myself. _'I'm such an idiot!'_

"I've always wanted a little sister." He told me.

'_Now I feel really guilty.'_ I thought. "Listen, Nii-san. About that… I'm so sorry that I'm not real I didn't know what happened the people that played the prank with me didn't tell me I'm so sorry!" I said in one breath. **(The reason why there's no periods or commas)** "But if you want I could be the little sister you've always wanted. I've always wanted a big brother who wouldn't betray me in the future."

"Lestelle…" He growled out.

"Well duh!" I undid my henge. "What other girl could come up with a prank this big? Nii-san" I added on the second part.

"I'm not calling you Nii-chan." He told me, once again showing no emotion.

"Please? Come on! I've already seen you cry!" He glared at me for the last part. "You could do everything a big brother does. Everything! Even keep me away from boys! We can do a clan joining/ bonding thing that'll make me your blood sister, and I'll even help with your plan on revenge! Please!" He smirked.

"Well…. If you want it that badly… I'll think about it…"

"You asswipe!" He chuckled.

"You shouldn't be cursing so much… Nii-chan." He smiled.

"Yay!" I hugged him. "I gotta go yell at the people who did this prank with me. Love ya! Bye!" I ran out the door and to the park where I knew they were waiting for me.

"So… how'd it go?" Naruto asked. I punched him in the arm, hard. If I wanted to do any real damage I would've used my bloodline.

"YOU ASSWIPE!" **(I tend to say 'asswipe' a lot.) **

"Huh?" I punched his other arm.

"How come you didn't tell me his family was massacred!" Naruto rubbed the

back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't really think of that, sorry?" I sat next to Shikamaru on the bench and held

my head in my hands.

"I feel so bad now. And, Shikamaru, you're a really good actor." I blushed. He

chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"Who said I was acting?" I got up quickly and laughed nervously, my eyes a light

green and my face red.

"Well, I got to go…um do something…um yeah." I poofed to the house and went

to the kitchen to get some ice cream. As I sat on the couch next to Spark and told

her what happened, Chihiro

and Flame walked in the house and sat next to us.

"Why do you look so lovest- Oh no… you like someone don't you?" She asked.

"Wh-what? Noooo, never!"

"So, who is he?"

"Shikamaru." Spark told her.

"SPARK!"

"What? She was going to find out any way!"

"So, what happened today?" Chihiro asked.

"Well…"


	8. The Start of The Wave Arc!

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited/amused/mischievous | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared |Brown: Other |Black: Pain

"**A/N | Spark"**

"Talking to animals"

"**Animals"**

'_Mind talk/ Thinking'_

**A/N: Back to normal… That last chappie was sooo hard to write! I **_**HATE**_** FILLERS! There is some unexplained stuff in this chapter because I didn't want to write a filler again. I need that there so go along with it, I'll explain later. Lestelle will probably call Sasuke Nii-san or Aniki so don't get confused. **

**WOO! This is gonna be long!**

**Lestelle**

"What's the distance to the target?" I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice through the mic on my ear.

"About 4 meters." I told him.

"Five meters, I'm ready to go anytime."

"Me too,"

"So am I" Came the voices of my teammates.

"GO!"

"WAIT!" My sensei and I shouted at the same time. "Why don't you let me ask the cat why it runs away? Since it's a really frequent occurrence and I don't want to chase her again." Sounds of agreement were heard through the piece in my ear.

"Fine, go ahead." I walked forward, Spark on my shoulder and kneeled on one leg.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" I asked the orange cat in her language.

"T-tora." She responded shyly. I nodded my head.

"Well, Tora, I'm on a mission to take you home." The cat started to back away slowly. "But, I don't have to if you don't want to, why don't you want to go home cutie?"

"Well, my human gives me so much attention and she never lets me play with other kits around." I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Why not?" I asked her, she dragged her paw along the dirt shamefully.

"She says to other humans that they might corrupt me."

"So you can understand human language?" She nodded. "Ok…Well… I'll make you a deal, I'll tell your human about this, if you go back. If she treats you the same after a week you can run away to me ok?" I held my hands out and she jumped in to them. "Target acquired." I spoke into my mic.

"Good, Lost pet Tora mission, complete!" Kakashi sensei responded.

.*.^.*.**(After Returning Tora).***.^.*.

"Now, Team #7 your next duty is, hmmm… babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village and help with the potato digging." The Hokage said reading from a list.

"No, No, No, No, Thank you!" Naruto yelled out. "I want to do, you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" I would've voiced my opinion as well if it weren't for the fact that I knew I already had a record. Nii-san looked like he agreed.

"You baka! You're just a rookie! Everyone starts off their duties and works their way up!"

"But we keep getting the crappiest missions!"

"Be quiet you!" Kakashi-sensei said as he punched him in the head.

"Naruto It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are about." At those words I sat down cross legged and Naruto sat down in front of me, facing away from the Hokage.

"Why do you always wear orange clothes?" I asked him.

"So I can be the center of attention."

"What's so good about ramen?" Naruto gawked at me. I looked up at Spark who was looking at us and shrugged.

"You've never had ramen before?" I shook my head. "Speaking of ramen, what type will I have for dinner today? Since you've never had any I'll treat you." I opened my mouth to protest but he started mumbling again. "Last night I had pork ramen so miso sounds good for…"

"Hey! Listen!" The Hokage cut him off."

"I- I apologize." Kakashi-sensei stuttered.

"Geez… all you do is give lectures like that. But you know what? I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!" The Hokage smiled.

"Okay. If you want it that badly, I'll give you a C ranked mission." I jumped up.

"YES!" Everyone looked at me. "What? It gives me a chance to show what I've got."

"This mission is to protect a certain individual."

"Who? Who? A feudal lord? A princess?" Naruto shouted out excitedly.

"Of course it's not a person of high status BAKA! We..." I pointed at all of team 7 excluding Kakashi-sensei. "Are genin."

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, could you come in here?" The Hokage asked. A man in his late fifties, early sixties walked out of the waiting room. I could smell the alcohol from his breath with my sensitive nose and instinctively covered it.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats." My ear twitched. "Especially, the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Can you really be a ninja?" My eye then started to twitch.

"Who's the shortest- Ahah! Lestelle!" My eyes turned hazel.

"I realize that I may be the shortest of my group, but I am also the youngest and have been through just as much hardship than all but one of them." I glanced at Sakura when I said 'all but one'. "I might be weird looking but I will be more of a ninja than most people will _ever_ be!" My whiskers started to come out. "NO!" I covered my face and ran behind Nii-san, doing a genjutsu at the same time. I sighed, "That was a close one, phew!" Everyone was looking at me weirdly because my eyes had changed from a dark hazel to a calming ocean blue.

"I wasn't talking about you, but I doubt you could be a ninja either." He replied drunkenly. My eyebrow twitched again and my whole body started to shake, but I did my best not to knock him out. Spark jumped out of my hood and looked at me.

"**Oh no you don't!"** She grew and tackled me to the floor. I rolled over on her and it was on. It turned into a brawl. When we were done, I rolled next to her and she shrunk and laid on my stomach. I started laughing.

"Th -hahaha- at's why you –hehehe- did that!" I spoke in between laughs.

"**Yeah, your eyes were turning yellow again." **I stopped laughing abruptly and looked at her.

"Wait, what?" I asked

"**Yeah, and your whiskers were coming out too."** I felt my eyes turning brown, I got up.

"Oh ok." Everyone was looking at me. Naruto then realized who the man was talking about.

"I'll kill you!" Kakashi-sensei grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect, BAKA?" He said.

"I am the super, expert bridge builder Tazuna." The man told us. "I expect super expert protection until I get home and finish my bridge."

"Ok, that's great." I said blandly then gestured the rest of team 7 to come to me. I placed my fingers on each of their heads. _**"Kokoro Burendo no Jutsu!"**_Thoughts came to my head.

"_What did she do?"_

"_Huh?_

"_A typical Miko jutsu."_My eyes widened as I looked at my sensei.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"I said, 'a typical Miko jutsu'."

"My, my mom was a Miko." I looked down, and then looked at my teammates pointedly. "What I just did was a family jutsu, it allows us to hear each other in our heads, and so we can converse, but think without the other people knowing, if you try."

"So, we basically can hear each other's thoughts if they're not careful." Sasuke stated. I nodded

"That's right." I looked around. "Any questions? No? Let's get going."

.*.^.**(Time Skip)**.^.*.

"Are you sure I'm safe with these brats?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi-sensei laughed.

"It's fine, I'm a jonin." He answered. I sensed two chakra presences to my left and snapped my head to the trees.

_'Kakashi-sensei...'_ he nodded. My teammates looked at me suspiciously and I shrugged and pulled out my bingo book and started skimming it. Spark started to bark and I gave her a warning growl. _'They don't know!'_ I said to her only. She nodded, but jumped out of my hood and grew just in case they were there for me.

"Can we pause for a sec?" I asked everyone. They looked at me questionably.

"Spark decided to grow... I got to put her armor on." I put her armor/saddle on and sat on it, putting my five foot staff on the hook while still skimming my bingo book. "Done!" As I said that a very familiar chakra became present. I growled viciously but kept Spark moving.

**Í ~ **_**Flashback **_**~ ì**

My sister and I lay in our damp and dirty prison cell. Spark and Flame pacing around, me glaring at the wall.

"Stupid Tou-san for locking us in here, stupid Aniki, stupid Kaa-chan for dying," I paused in the middle of my quiet rant. "No, I love Kaa-chan, stupid Tou-san for training us so far, not thinking we could make it this far, being a freaking loser." I grew louder. "stupid. Stupid! STUPID!"

I had realized too late, that by the last 'stupid' I was standing up and my fist had been driven through the concrete wall. Prisoners looked at me in shock, remembering the sweet, little prodigy who'd helped put some of them in jail. I pulled my hand out roughly and examined it. Some of them were still staring at me.

"WHAT?" I roared. Electricity was crawling on me. They looked away. I started to sing to calm my nerves.

"_Told that I'm supposed to fail  
>I wouldn't amount to much of nothin'.<br>Yes I pray  
>There was days I wondered if you really loved me.<br>But baby you feel pain.  
>Mama would say when I felt like runnin' away.<br>I couldn't take it.  
>So hit ten, angry with all of the world.<br>I couldn't keep friends just wishin' you'd come back and see  
>My difficult times being an adolescent.<br>And like so many just like me without a shoulder to lean.  
><em>

_I needed you  
>When I needed a father figure.<br>I needed you  
>To stop me from makin' a wrong decision.<br>At seventeen, when the cold of the world had my back up against the wall._

_When temptation was calling me, didn't know which way to go.  
><em>

_I needed you,  
>I need, I needed you.<br>I needed you,_

_I need, I need you._

_At seventeen, when the cold of the world had my back up against the wall._

_When temptation was calling me, didn't know which way to go.  
><em>

_Mama had no financial help  
>And thoughts of breakin' the law came.<br>Seen her tryna hold down two jobs was tearin' up on me had a way (had a way).  
>All my friends was gettin' in it<br>It came time for me to get that dough.  
>Wrong or right I had to go for what I know.<em>

I needed you  
>When I needed a father figure.<br>I needed you  
>To stop me from makin' the wrong decisions.<br>At seventeen, when the cold of the world had my back up against the wall.  
>When temptation was calling me, didn't know which way to go.<p>

_I needed you.  
>I need, I needed you.<br>I needed you.  
>I need, I need you.<br>Seventeen when the cold of the world had my back up against the wall.  
>When temptation was calling me, didn't know which way to go.<em>

Lord I pray. Give me strength to forgive them and not all the I hate I got. Even though the pain of this was too heavy. Lord I pray. Show me all brothers growin' up without a father had a turn with a day adolescent to a legacy. Lord I pray.

From the knowledge I ain't get  
>God, you gave me.<br>And temptation was callin' me, didn't know which way to go."

Again, everyone was staring at me, not in shock this time though, in amazement. I smiled and mock bowed. Applause erupted as if there were a giant 'APPLAUD' sign over my head. The guards got pissed.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" No one listened to the guard. "SHUT UP OR I'M SENTENCING YOU _ALL _TO EXECUTION FOR PAYING ATTENTION TO THAT MONSTER!" The applause stopped immediately. I glared at the guard venomously for threatening my wonderful crowd. I picked up my staff from the ground, thankful for the fact that they thought it was a random chunk of metal. I put one side of it on my shoulder and aimed it at the unworthy guard's neck. **(A/N: Think Bazooka)**. My sister tapped my shoulder lightly; I looked at her as she shook her head. I rolled my eyes and charged electricity through my staff; a senbon flew out flying towards the guard. Then, a new detainee about my age stepped in its path unknowingly. My eyes widened and I got hold of the senbon, half an inch before her eye. She had chocolate brown skin, eyes, and black hair. The most peculiar thing though, was the fact that she had Black bunny ears atop her head, and a bushy black rabbit tail. I growled.

"Maneru clan." My sister stated boredly. "Our clan rival, I'm guessing her father tried to pick a fight with ours, and she got sent here for compensation."

"You better play nice, you little monsters. This is your new cell mate." The guard who I was aiming at sneered at me as he threw the girl into our cell. I turned up my nose and moved to the opposite side of the cell. I looked at the girl, and a baby black bunny peeked out of her hair. It was then, I took notice of her clothes, she was wearing a white sundress that went to her mid thighs, I guess you could call it a long shirt, with black leggings that went to her knees.

"Aren't you thankful?" One guard whispered to the other. It was very low, but thanks to our ears we all could hear.

"I'm glad that after four years, those little trolls are being executed." The other whispered back. My sister and I listened with baited breath.

"I heard it's happening in a week."

"Don't worry guys, I'm Saya, and I have a plan for your escape." The girl said.

.*.^.**(Time Skip)**.^.*.

"Come on Chihiro, let's go." I whispered.

"Stop right there!" Guards surrounded us on each side. Saya, the one whom we'd grown to trust, was standing in front of us twirling a kunai on her hands. A broken arm, a broken Spark, those were only some of the casualties we suffered for trusting that girl. I don't think she'll _ever_ regain my trust.

**A/N: Woo! The Action! The rest of the arc will be posted soon, this was my longest, and best chapter ever! I think -_-**


	9. Wave Arc: Continued!

Electric blue: Pumped up/ excited/amused/mischievous | Ocean blue: calm/ relaxed |Hazel: frustrated/ angry/ irritated| Light green: loving/ nervous| Forest green: worried/ scared |Brown: Other |Black: Pain

"**A/N | Spark"**

"Talking to animals"

"**Animals"**

'_Mind talk/ Thinking'_

**A/N: Okay! I'll try to get these out sooner. I guess if I don't like to be kept waiting neither do you guys. And for my sake, let's make them have the same music and artists as us. **

**I wrote a new story, 'The Diamond of the Akatsuki' I think after that's out, this story will run much more smoothly.**

**~Let's get started! ^_^**

While I was remembering my past there was this whole ninja talk was going on. We passed a puddle as I continued skimming my bingo book.

"_Unusual."_ Kakashi-sensei and I thought at the same time. Everyone's (except Tazuna's) heads turned to us, we both looked like we were immersed in our books.

"Wooo!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Looky looky! I made it!" I showed everyone the bingo book. Kakashi-sensei sighed and face-palmed.

"Lestelle, that means that you are most likely to get killed on a mission." He told me.

"So? All that means is that I have to get stronger to face them off." I replied smoothly. My metal senses turned on and I rapidly made clones of Spark and I as chains circled Kakashi-sensei's and my clones.

"Two down, three to go." I jumped from the tree I was in, staff in hand, Spark on my shoulder.

"Think again, dumb asses!" In mid-air I threw my staff, kunai hooked on the front** (think like an old spear)** at the chain that was about to rip Naruto to shreds. I saw a shuriken and a kunai pin the chain at the same time as mine did. I landed effortlessly on my staff that was now efficiently wedged in a tree. Sasuke then moved quickly and kicked both of the enemies' heads. The chain snapped and they ran in separate directions. One headed to Naruto, the other headed to Tazuna. Seeing this Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna in a weak defensive stance.

"Get back sir!" She shouted. Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura

"Toketsu!" I yelled. Everyone froze and I walked over to the now still ninjas and tied them to a tree with their own chain.

"Toketsu!" Time started again. Kakashi-sensei hopped down from the trees, while Tazuna was confused on how the ninjas went from attacking us to, tied to a tree.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to helping you guys…" He looked at me. "Someone did that too quickly" Again he looked at me, and I smiled cheekily.

"_Show off."_ Naruto thought

"Yeah… I'm awesome like that." The song Ego by Beyonce popped into my head and I'm positive everyone on the squad heard it because they started shaking their heads.

"I got you injured Naruto, I didn't think you would just freeze like that. Anyways, good job Lestelle, Sasuke." I looked at Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke. "Sakura, too." He added as an afterthought.

"You okay, scaredy cat?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto continued to glare.

"_Wow,"_ I thought to the other three. _"Someone's learned to hide their thoughts quickly."_ I told them. They nodded. He looked at us.

"Naruto, save it for later" Kakashi-sensei spoke. "Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move too much or the poison will spread." Naruto's face got more and more distraught as Kakashi-sensei spoke. "Tazuna-san." He continued without looking at the man he was addressing.

"_Look at the man Kakashi-sensei! That's extremely rude!"_ I thought to him. He scoffed.

"W-what is it?" Tazuna asked.

"_Like you would know anything about being rude" _I pouted. "I need to talk to you." This time he glanced at Tazuna-san from the corner of his eye. _"Happy?"_ he asked me.

"_Sort of."_ I replied.

"These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what." He told Tazuna.

"How did you read our movements?" One of the ninjas asked us.

"Lestelle can tell you." Kakashi-sensei said. "She predicted it too."

"It's really sunny out… it hasn't rained in days! Couldn't you have come up with something smarter than putting a puddle there?" I asked them. "Idiots."

"Why did you let the brats fight when you knew that?" Tazuna-san asked.

"If I had wanted to… I could have killed these two instantly, but… there was something I needed to find out… who these two were after." Kakashi-sensei turned to face Tazuna-san.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna inquired.

"Meaning… were they after you or one of us? Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. We haven't heard that there were shinobi after you." He paused. "This has become at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection mission until you completed the bridge. If it was know that there were ninjas after you, this would have been a more expensive B-rank."

"Sensei… Wave country is a very poor country. I'm not sure he could've afforded a more expensive mission." My rare compassionate side came out.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We now are operating out of our duties." He told us all.

"We aren't ready for this mission! Let's quit!" Sakura started.

"Shut the hell up! You're just being a punk!" I cut her off.

"We will need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go to the village and get him a doctor…" She continued. Kakashi-sensei pondered over the thought.

"This might be too much." He said. "I guess we should return to treat Naruto." Unexpectedly, Naruto stabbed his own hand; all of us stared at him in shock. *o*

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled, horrified.

"With this kunai," he started. "I'll protect the old man! We're continuing this mission"

"Naruto, it's good you're releasing the poison and all, but any more and you'll die from lack of blood. Seriously…" Kakashi-sensei said happily. Naruto paled.

"No! That's bad! I can't die from something like this! Save me sensei!" He shouted.

"I got it!" I told them. A piece of my staff came off, it's connected by my chakra. (If you watch Bleach, think Renji's Bankai.) "My staff is meant to suck up chakra, if I bring yours up to your wound, it'll heal faster and I won't waste any chakra myself." I put the piece over Naruto's wound and pulled up the chakra, as soon as it made contact with my staff I was in immense pain, my body threatened to shut down, but I fought against it, not wanting to seem like a weak little girl. I gritted my teeth in agony. "You're fine now Naruto…" I struggled to stand up, and when I did I hid my thoughts from everyone but Kakashi-sensei, so they wouldn't know the pain I was in.

"_Wh-what was that enormous chakra?" _I connected the piece of the staff to the rest. As soon as I started walking, I collapsed. _"How could I be so weak?" _Those were my last thoughts before I passed out.

***o***

I woke up in a chamber… It felt like I had been there before.

"Hello?" '_Where's Spark?' _ Deep laughter sounded behind me. I snapped my head in that direction. In front of me was an at least fifteen foot wolf; she had pitch black fur, and yellow eyes. I looked behind her to see five lightning shaped tails, another one looked like it had been growing but had stopped. It circled me. "Where is Spark!" I asked angrily.

"Oh, you mean _my_ pup? Hibana?" She cackled, "The fact that you gave her such a…human name. It's ridiculous!"

"Mama, please..." Behind the huge beast was Spark, though she was at least ten feet tall. "Lestelle has been nice to me. Please don't eat her." Spark had her usual unbelievably cute voice still. But it fits her, even at her large size.

"Spark? I mean Hibana, umm I'm lost." My eyes turned forest green, though I'd hate to admit it, I was terrified. "A-are you a bijuu?" I asked the large wolf. She chuckled.

"No, I am a Sageru-ju, so close to becoming a Bijuu, stronger than the Rokubi. Of course, I couldn't replace him because I was not from the original Juubi, which was how they were all alike." She lay in front of me. "Sageru-jues are basically like the servants of the original nine, or the Bijuus. **(I'm using a bunch of Bleach references here, I just started watching and I'm on episode 162… Think of a Fraccíon and their Espada.)**

"I was once a proud alpha-female wolf. Humans attacked my forest, killed my pack and mate. I was left with only with my younger litter mate, our younger sister and our pups. The males of the pack had all died, leaving us to fend for ourselves. My life was then revolved around hatred and revenge, until it had consumed me and turned me into a demon." She paused.

"Not that I'm not satisfied with the way it turned out, no, I got to torture the humans with my sisters until we were sealed into the Urufu clan. We have been passed down from generation to generation. There have been many attempts to steal our power, and you, by far have been the least successful. You are the most powerful of all of my past hosts, and they could not contain our merged power." I was now sitting on the floor, listening to her story with such concentration I never knew I could have.

"Um… three questions. What's your name? If both of your sisters were sealed, who were they sealed in? Who was your… um master?" I asked the last question hesitantly.

"I am Makami…My litter mate was passed down to your twin sister, as for my other sister, I have no idea." She answered my question. "And my… master" She growled the word. "Was the Kyuubi. I'm sorry that my hatred for my previous master has gotten you in this situation." She told me.

"How is that possible? The Kyuubi isn't even close to us!" I told her.

"Didn't it seem weird how you brought up your friend's chakra in one third of the usual time? His chakra was already coming to his aid. Your blonde friend, is the Kyuubi jinchuriki." My eyes widened.

"Naruto? But he's so, happy!" I was stunned.

"So are you, but you've had a terrible life too now haven't you?" She responded easily. I looked towards Sp-Hibana.

"Should I start calling you Hibana now?" I asked her.

"It would be preferred." She answered.

"You should get back up… your friends are starting to worry." Makami stated. I stood up.

"Will I be able to keep in contact with you?" I asked. "You don't seem all that bad." She held her paw out, but it was curled up like a fist. "What do you want me to do with that?" I asked stupidly.

"Touch fists you idiot!" I still looked at her unsure. "It means we have a bond, and we'll be able to communicate, blah, blah, blah…" I grinned and touched fists with her.

"You got it!"

***o***

"Lestelle… Lestelle get up!" Sakura was shaking me. I slapped her hand away.

"What the hell do you want with my life?" She sighed.

"She's fine." Sakura stated as she got up.

"Ne, Hibana!" I kicked her side lightly, knowing very well her mother could control my life.

"Hi-Hibana?" Naruto asked. "I thought her name was Spark!" I zeroed my thoughts in on Kakashi-sensei.

"_I need to see the Hokage as soon as we get home."_ I told him and glanced at Naruto showing that I knew about him.

"**That wouldn't be a good idea pup.****"** I jumped.

'_SHIT! What the hell? Warn me before you do that!' _A Tick mark was on my forehead. My head started throbbing really hard, a warning. _'Okay! Okay! Sorry geez!'_

_*o*_

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead!" Sakura said, astonished.

"We should see the bridge soon, the wave country is at the base of the bridge." The rowing man said. I was currently completely out of it, thinking of the power I had yet to unlock.

_'Hibana...'_ I called.

_'Yes?'_ She answered

_'Do you have a demon's power like your mom?'_

_'Yes, but to a lesser extent.' _She replied.

_'Kay, got it... So you've been holding back this whole time?' I asked._

_'Hai... The power you've seen was only an tenth of my full power.'_ My mouth widened in shock.

"Wh-what?" I said out loud by accident.

"SHHHHH!" The rowing man spit. I wiped some liquid from my cheek, an angered expression on my face.

"Listen old man!" I growled lowly, "I don't know who the hell you think you're shushing, but it sure as hell ain't me, you got that?" I hissed. "I'm not one of your village friends, I'm a ninja, whose been threw so much more than this fucking Gato problem. I will snap you like a twig!" The whole thing was spoken in a very low tone, so he had no reason to shush me.

_'Wow... I'm moodier than usual...' _The rest of the team looked at me in shock, and I smirked. The man kept quiet and kept rowing.

"WOW! It's huuuuuge!" Naruto yelled talking about the bridge.

"Hey! Be quiet, why do you think think we're in the mist and not using the engine?" The rowing man chastised. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us!"

Then Tazuna spoke. "Sensei... I want to talk to you, it's about this mission."

**A/N: Alright, I'll end it here... It's been soooo long since I've updated, the arc will be done in about a chapter or two... then the chuunin exams! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Remember to R&R!**


End file.
